


Touch

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata often felt like someone was stroking his head on his sleep. The big, volleyball smelled hand always felt so nice on his hair and scalp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

One night, sometime after Hinata entered Karasuno High, he started to feel someone stroking his head, his hair and his scalp, on his sleep. It happened several times and Hinata had pretended to be asleep sometimes, because it feels really good. He didn't want it to stop.

Hinata wondered who did it to him and why it happened only on those times when he was away from home. He always woke up exhilarated, though wondering who did it too him. It couldn't be his mother or Natsu. Both of their hands were smaller than his own. Beside, they'd feel soft against him. His mother smelled like floral laundry softener and Natsu smelled like candy and fruity soap and shampoo she used. But the hand that stroked him on his sleep was big and smelled like his favourite things and place; like volleyball, wood-floored gym, and air salonpas.

In the end, Hinata decided to not question it.

Beside, it was still possible that he was dreaming. His happiness of being in actual team had probably turned his sleep away with his team filled with beautiful dreams and comfortable feelings.

*)*

Hinata didn’t know why he always felt at ease when he slept with those sensations on his hair, until one day.

It was another training match with Fukurodani. Before the long way home in bus, from Tokyo back to Karasuno, he had gone to the bathroom. Hinata also ate nothing at least an hour before they left, for he wanted to make sure that he’d be okay on the road. He didn’t want to disturb everyone, who were already tired from the match, with his stomachache or, even worse, vomit.

When he stepped sluggishly outside the male bathroom, he found Kageyama leaning on the wall, surprising the now yelping Hinata.

“Have you empty your bladder before we left, Kageyama?” Hinata asked, smiling despite the sinking feeling on the pit of his stomach.

Kageyama only glanced at Hinata, “I have. I was just waiting for you. Come on.”

The two of them walked in the silence of Fukurodani Academy’s hall at night and Hinata wished he could grab Kageyama’s hand.

But it’d be weird, wouldn’t it?

“Look where you walk, Dumbass,” grunted Kageyama, when Hinata was about to walk straight into an indoor bench. “You’re clumsy as hell, Dumbass Hinata,” he growled, glaring at Hinata, and reached to lock Hinata’s hand on his.

Kageyama’s hands were warm and big, though slightly damp from sweat. His fingers were long and they wrapped around Hinata’s hand so perfectly.

Somehow, as they continued their journey back to the bus, where everyone had waited, Hinata was quite sure he’d be okay for the rest of the journey.

And he was.

He sat next to Kageyama, like usual, and slept in no time.

It only took him ten minutes or so, of watching Tokyo at night, sparkling with all the lights, passing and being left behind, until he dozed off peacefully to a sleep so deep it didn’t feel like he was sleeping on a moving vehicle.

Once again, Hinata felt that calming, almost heavenly sensation where he could feel someone stroking his hair so lovingly. It was a little strange, because Hinata remembered that he was sleeping with his palm as his pillow, his body against the interior of the small bus. But he was sure that he was lying down on a rubbery pillow, with long, warm fingers stroking his hair like they were softest, most beautiful hair in the world.

Hinata was positive he was purring, before he sank into deeper sleep.

*)*

Hinata didn’t exactly wake up when they reached Karasuno. His sleep was way too deep and comfortable to let go, so he had vaguely intended to stay asleep, until Kageyama who sat beside him woke him up. But Kageyama never woke him up. Instead, he felt Kageyama easing his weak, sleeping body into his back. Hinata had happily leaned into Kageyama’s broad back, warmth, and smell.

He could hear Kageyama talking to someone. Probably Takeda-sensei.

“I think Hinata is very tired. He’d be too tired to bike home, so I’ll just let him stay in my house,” he said, his arms warm against Hinata on his back.

“Are you sure you’d be okay carrying him all the way home, Kageyama-kun?” Coach Ukai was the one who talked now.

Kageyama only made a single nod, probably out of consideration not to wake Hinata up. “Yes. I’ll be fine. He’s quite light and I’m rather used to carry him. Would you mind helping me by make sure that the school’s guard will take care of Hinata’s bike?”

Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai said some agreeing words, but Hinata couldn’t really hear it anymore. He dozed off once again.

All he could remember was Kageyama’s hair against his face, soft and silky against the skin of his cheek. There were some vague moments, when Hinata could feel Kageyama held him with one hand, because Kageyama needed to unlock his house’s front door—apparently his parents were away once again—and the flood of light when Kageyama turned on the lamps inside his house.

Then Hinata felt being placed gently upon Kageyama’s bed—because it smelled so much like Kageyama’s hair and nape—and some tugs on his clothing. He was then out of his Karasuno jacket and jersey, and on cotton T-shirt that was definitely too big but no less comfortable than his own sleeping attire.

After that, once again, he felt soft strokes on his hair and scalp. And Hinata trembled in his sleep from happiness that sent warm shivers into his spine.

*)*

In the morning, Hinata found himself woke up from being too warm. He was under a thick, fluffy blanket that covered him up to his chest, and, upon that blanket, Kageyama’s long, muscle-heavy arm.

Hinata peered slowly to find Kageyama’s sleeping face just right next to his own face.

Kageyama looked very big and tall, usually, but now that he was very close, he looked bigger, but less… menacing. When he slept, he lost the creases between his eyebrows. They weren’t furrowing either. Kageyama’s sleeping face was somewhere between look-at-this-silly-face-sleeping-and-all and wow-he-is-definitely-a-prince-from-somewhere.

Hinata face felt hot suddenly.

He gazed just anywhere but Kageyama’s face and realised that he wore one of Kageyama’s comfortable black T-shirt. His Karasuno jacket and jersey were folded neatly by Kageyama’s study. Hinata smiled at the view.

“Hinata,” mumbled Kageyama sleepily.

Hinata’s heart was nearly leaped outside his chest. But when Hinata looked at Kageyama’s very close face, Kageyama was still sleeping. So he definitely was calling Hinata in his sleep. Hinata wondered what sort of dream Kageyama had on him.

But then Kageyama’s hand moved sluggishly to Hinata’s head and stroked Hinata’s hair.

And suddenly Hinata realised who had been making him so happy in his sleep because of all those hair strokes.

It was Kageyama.

Kageyama was the person who had been stroking his hair and scalp on his sleep and made Hinata sighed in contentment.

So Hinata lied there, feeling Kageyama’s fingers against his scalp, and almost moaned.

He wondered what could he give to Kageyama in return. Perhaps he could he give him a series of hair stroke as well. Or perhaps Kageyama would fancy some hugs or kisses. If not, Hinata could always offer to stay on Kageyama’s side forever, to celebrate with him when he was happy and to let him cry against him when he was sad.

Yes, that seemed like a very good deal to offer this awkward, lovely sleeping giant.

Hinata closed his eyes, immersing himself deeper on Kageyama's touch. But as he dozed off, Kageyama slowly woke up. Or at least he was, according all the rustles Hinata heard and the intensity of his touch. Kageyama kept stroking his head. Hinata's soft hum descended into giggle and he could no longer pretend that he was sleeping.

Hinata opened his eyes to blushing Kageyama.

"Y-you were awake?" he murmured, the red on his cheeks intensified. His hair was messy and his T-shirt was pulled into his right shoulder, almost exposing all of his left shoulder. "Dumbass, you should've tell me."

Hinata chuckled, smiling, "I'm sorry. But it was so good I don't want it to stop."

Kageyama said nothing. His face was very scarlet.

"Good morning, Kageyama," Hinata said, still with a smile.

"M-morning," frowned Kageyama.

Hinata watched sleepy-faced Kageyama, his eyes half open, his frown not as big as usual, and the big yawn he did, though his cheeks were still really red.

"Say, Kageyama, why didn't you just stroke my head when I'm awake too?"

Kageyama made a little scandalous gasp, "W-what?"

Hinata raised his eyebrows, waiting.

Kageyama coughed and stuttered, "W-well, because it'd be embarrassing, isn't it? I-I'm not... I don't know how to gentle with you. A-all I do is grabbing your collar and throw you to other side of the court with all my might..."

And Hinata's heart had tightened at that. _Oh Kageyama_ , he thought.

So Hinata leaned forward and wrapped sleepy Kageyama on his arms. Kageyama was big, very warm, and just froze as Hinata hugged him.

Hinata murmured, his nose against Kageyama's chest, "I really, _really_ like it when you stroke my hair. It feels so good. I've been wondering why I always sleep so well when I'm around you. Thank you for doing it, Kageyama. You're doing good with being gentle with me."

And Kageyama stroked Hinata's hair once more, the first time when Hinata was awake. It started rather awkward, but then Hinata started to recognise the certain rhyme, the way Kageyama's pads rubbed against his scalp. Hinata's body sang in delight. He was so relaxed- far relaxed than when he basked in hot tub.

Kageyama's voice, low and heavy from sleep, reverberated to his chest, where Hinata's head was. "Are you happy, Hinata?"

Hinata smiled, tightening his arms around Kageyama.

"Very much so!"

*)*

After that morning, the member of Karasuno Male Volleyball Club started to find Kageyama stroking Hinata's hair on some moments, like when they finished practising or when Hinata was super shaky before match. And Hinata always looked so blissfully happy, while Kageyama couldn't hold back his smile upon seeing happy HInata.

Everyone had always felt like they needed to take their eyes off the pair, for the odd duo looked so intimate that everyone had to give them a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama caring for Hinata and vice versa are one of my favourite things in the world.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Links: [My Tumblr](http://hallovalgus.tumblr.com/) | [Haikyuu!! Forum](http://s15.zetaboards.com/haikyuu_forum/index/)


End file.
